


gang war

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Diary/Journal, Lust at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person, petekey if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: Party Poison's diary, or a guide on how not to introduce yourself to new people.





	gang war

**Author's Note:**

> peru story: i had my very first nosebleed while writing this. apparently that's the only interesting thing i could come up with.
> 
> title from 'party poison' by my chemical romance

Dear Diary,

Day 74 since we managed to get out of Battery City. Has it really only been two and a half months? Feels like forever.

Jet Star told me it was a stupid idea to keep a diary out here in case dracs find it, but whatever. I need to get the creative energy out somehow. I miss my paints.

 ~~Mikey~~ Kobra Kid has been on the lookout for more people who could join us. We need someone else on the team. The three of us have managed so far, but it’ll only get worse.

The strangest thing is that there are children out here. There are little kids out here just wandering. Maybe their parents got ghosted. Poor kids.

~~I miss my parents.~~

\-----

~~Dear Diary.~~

God, that sounds so stupid. Drop the pleasantries.

Day 78. We finally found a radio, managed to tune it into that Dr Death guy we kept hearing about. Useful stuff, like where to find supplies and updates on where friends are. Not that we’re missing anyone yet, but nice to know. Sometimes Kobra Kid gets held up.

Every day I’m so thankful he followed me out here. I do worry about him though.

There are also announcements for people looking for groups, or groups looking for members. We’ve put our name out there. If we’re lucky, someone will respond.

We had a quiet day today, but we’re quite far out from Route Guano right now. A diner and gas station, everything we need, up in ~~Zone~~

_Jet Star here. Party Poison is an idiot. Writing down a location is how you get caught. Keeping this for a few days until I can knock some sense into him._

\-----

Day 80. Thanks, Jet Star.

Not that a lot happened until today. Today we were cruising through the desert when we saw a ~~very handsome~~ man take down a group of dracs by himself. Who does that? Naturally, we send Kobra Kid to try and recruit him.

Why do we keep doing that? He can’t even fire a gun.

\-----

Kobra Kid came back today. Unharmed, thankfully. He said that the lone fighter is called Fun Ghoul and he wants to team up with us, he just has to finish a few things first.

Oh, today is day 82.

Anyway, I’m glad he wants to join us. Turns out I may want to jump his bones. Oops.

\-----

So I got food poisoning, and now I have no idea what day it is. 85, maybe? Don’t even know why I was counting, to be honest.

We’ve been using the radio to keep Fun Ghoul updated on our location. Still the same gas station. There’s another group passing through, the Fallouts. Kobra Kid totally has a thing for their leader.

Hopefully, Fun Ghoul will show up. Is it just me or are the dracs getting stronger?

\-----

**Kobra Kid finally found this diary and would like to state for the record that he can, in fact, take care of himself, thank you very much, big brother.**

**Also, I do not ‘have a thing’ for Decay Dance, I’m not as pathetic as you.**

\-----

Almost had a heart attack when I walked out into the eating area of the diner and saw a stranger sat at one of the tables this morning.

Well, not a stranger, but I don’t know that at the time.

Fun Ghoul finally showed up, as Kobra Kid told me once I panicked to him. Honestly, this morning was so awkward. Remember how I wanted to jump his bones? Yeah, think I lost my chance after our first conversation.

Me: Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.

FG: Who’s everyone?

Me: My brother. And he didn’t really say that, but he told me who you were, and I’ve totally been calling you ‘badass dude’ in my head.

FG: You’re weird.

Called me weird. I totally blew it.

\-----

He’s such a good fighter though. It’s a huge turn-on. I messed up bad.

Kobra Kid totally knows, and he keeps making fun of me. I hate him. I’m disowning him.

Jet Star knows too, but he’s not being mean about it, unlike some people. What a great guy. He’s my brother now.

\-----

Turns out I was wrong about losing my chance. Anyway, it’s tough to get laid when you share a room with your younger brother.


End file.
